Livestock feeding assemblies particularly comprising those provided for the feeding of pigs are already known which comprise a hopper from which the feed falls by gravity into a manger, the hopper and manger being connected together by means of a frame, means to supply water to the manger being fitted to the frame, the hopper comprising means to control the feed quantity to be supplied.